An American New Year
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: England decides to spend the New Year at America's place. But he learns that when you're in the America, you'd better spend your time like the Americans.


Okay, I live in America, and as I was watching the ball drop for 2011, I couldn't help but think, "_AmerEng_". C'mon you guys, I know you were thinking the same thing, for those of you in America. Anyways, I wrote this up on New Year's Day, but I was lazy and didn't post it. So here you go, folks!

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: AmerEng  
Rating: T, for...y'll see  
Warnings: Extreme American style

* * *

An American New Year

"Iggy! C'mon, I wanna get to where all the TVs are!" America gripped England's hand tightly as they pushed through the crows.

"Why in bloody hell do you want to be on camera, you git? You're already a nation!" England tried to persuade, but he knew better than to argue with his former brother. Once America had his mind set, there was no stopping him. The younger nation laughed.

"The _one_ time you come to Times Square for New Year's, and you don't want to enjoy yourself?" America questioned, but England's bushy eyebrows knitted.

"I never said that; but I don't want to make a fool of myself and have the rest of the world know!" America waved the blonde off.

"You worry too much." As the two countries neared the heavy cameras, the music transitioned, and the people around them began pumping their fists. The older nation covered his ears, grimacing.

"What is this horrendous music that you listen to?" The Brit quibbled.

"What is that horrendous food that you put on your table? Oh, afternoon scones? My bad. Or, 'pardon me'." America snickered, making the Brit slap his hand.

"You Yankees..."  
"Hey hey, now that we're closer to the cameras, we can watch the ball drop!" America exclaimed, his eyes filled with stars. England wanted to retort that they could've seen it anywhere, but stopped and stared at the robust nation. The two of them knew America had gotten sick recently- his economy was doing poorly. Yet now, no one would ever think that America was ill. His light brown hair was a bit messy, his body warm, and his energy overflowing.

England pulled on his wool coat, making it snugger. The American loosened his grip on the Brit's hand, and they both gazed upward and the hefty metal ball, waiting to be dropped.

"Just two more minutes," America murmured, the roar of the crowd swallowing his words. England only nodded, closing his eyes slightly at the breeze nipping at his cheeks. The older nation glanced at America clad in his fur jacket; his face was red from the cold. The taller nation's Texas was slightly fogged.

"Are...are you cold?" England questioned, clutching America's hand tighter. The American looked down at his hand, and grinned at the Brit.

"I'm fine, England. But I could say the same about you." England felt his cheeks heating up; as if that would erase America's comment. All of a sudden, a huge screen exploded with color, and in bold, it read "59". In unison, everyone began counting down in a chant. America side-glanced at England, nudging him to join the countdown. The Brit reluctantly came in, and the seconds were near. At ten seconds, America seized England's other hand. The Brit's viridian orbs shakily locked with the American's confident cerulean ones.

"England. I know we've had a lot of fights over the course of this year, but...let's try to start over."

"S-Start...over...?" England didn't have a chance to think at the stroke of midnight, as America swept him into a searing kiss. Their lips merged together, deepening, but not enough to start with tongues. The countries unlocked, and as England's gaze drifted away from America in a trance, it then snapped to the screen behind the younger nation.

"We're actually on TV!" The young country exclaimed, and he pulled the blonde towards him, embracing for the cameras. The people surrounding them all cheered as the nations devoured one another. As they finished up, England's face was red with loss of dignity.

"America! That was very rash of you! Now everyone's seen-"

"You _liked_ it."

"...What?"

"You're trying to cover yourself, you little gentleman. But I know the real you." America smirked, infuriating England even more.

"Hush up, young one. It's about time you went to bed." The Brit began dragging the American, but the younger resisted.

"In bed with you?" America inquired innocently. England chuckled softly.

"Is that any way to start the new year?"

As the two nations paced out of Times Square, England was slightly unenthusiastic at all of the messages that would be communicated to him about America, but another part of him shrugged it off.

This was the _best_ way to start the year.

* * *

Dar har har, cheesy ending? I think not, aru!  
Happy 2011, my fellow Hetalia friends~ vielen danke for reading! Don't forget to review, aru!


End file.
